IPod Challenge HPMM
by EmPoweredBeing
Summary: I-Pod Challenge featuring Harry and Minerva in mostly friendship/family sort of fic with a tiny hint of MMAD-ness. Lots of Deathly Hallows references.


**A/N: So, I decided to have a go at this I-Pod challenge thing, you know, put the I-Pod on shuffle write 5 stories based on the song that's playing and you only have the time in in which the song plays to write the story. This is what happened.**

**None of the characters are mine! None of the songs are mine, you know how it is!**

**Hurricane – 30 Seconds to Mars**

As I realised what Hagrid was holding someone let out a scream that pierced my very heart, until I realised when Molly gripped my hand like a vice, that it was my scream that chilled everyone's blood. As the man I once knew as Tom Riddle Jr. laughed at our reactions he gloated for a moment as another part of the castle fell to the ground as though destroyed by a hurricane.

I would never forget that boy, no many how many deaths I would die during the wars I had been around to fight.

_Where is our God now? _I thought sardonically

I saw Bella laugh evilly as she watched my face creasing in anger, but resisted the temptation to kill her as Molly squeezed my hand swearing darkly to me that the bitch was hers.

The battle erupted in front of my eyes again as Ron and Hermione threw curses wildly at the pack of Death Eaters at the front of the castle. I set my sights on Tom and as I pushed forward I saw the reinforcements from Hogsmeade arrive, including Alberforth and surprisingly Horace, who joined myself and Kingsley in duelling Voldemort in the Great Hall. I hated killing anybody, but in order to save any other innocent life I would kill this man. I would gladly kill any of them from now, in the hope that another innocent boy like Harry didn't have to die.

I would kill now to save a life.

As I threw another curse at Tom I saw him, I foolishly stopped duelling and stared as he walked calmly onto the tables we were using. He smiled at me as he blocked a curse from Voldemort as easy as if he was a first year. My heart swelled with emotion as I watched him end the most evil man I had even been around to see.

I didn't have to kill to save a life. But he did.

**Goodbye Apathy - OneRepublic**

Now I knew they were out there I couldn't sleep. I'd stay awake every night thinking about what they were doing and why Albus hadn't trusted me with it. I wanted to be there for them, but with the addition of the school in the form of the Carrow twins I couldn't help but feel less and less towards anybody other than myself. My body ached with the punishments I took for many of the student, most of which would never know what I've done for them.

I don't walk like I used to after being subjected to the Cruciatus curse yesterday, I felt my hip break under it and even though Poppy healed it, it was still sore.

I sent a silent prayer to Harry and Ron and Hermione that I would help them in any way I could, before I lost the will to consider help them and I sat, tears rolling down my face in the only place I was only going to shed them, on top of the Astronomy Tower where I had lost my best friend.

'Everybody was watching me and everybody was watching you too dear friend,' I thought as I smiled remembering Albus' beautiful eyes.

Taking a deep breath I stood, drawing myself up to my full height, it would be soon. Harry would be back and I know that Hogwarts will be safe, as long as I continue doing what I am doing.

And that was all that really mattered. Feeling something, good or bad.

Because there is one thing that Minerva McGonagall does not do even in the darkest of hours and that is Apathy.

**4 All of Us – OMC feat. Lucy Lawless**

She had never felt such despair as Harry had uttered those words.

"What do you mean you are leaving?" she said shocked by the resolution on the three faces before her.

"We have something to do, just like you have to protect Hogwarts, we have to do something else." Harry said sadly, but firmly.

"You all have something to do young man, attend school." she said hysterically.

"There's too much to say right now and there's too much to do Professor." Hermione said gently. "We can't come back to school." Ron squeezed her hand as she shed a tear at the realisation of what they were doing.

"It is Order business Professor" Ron said adding in his two cents worth.

Minerva McGonagall looked at the adults before her and wondered where the children she had helped raise had vanished to.

"There's too far to fall and too much to lose." She said quietly as the tears rolled down her face.

"Don't you cry." Harry said gently. "It's what he wanted you and I to do, besides, as long as you're there protecting Hogwarts, we're already home." Squeezing her shoulder and kissing her forehead before they all left quietly, leaving the witch crying gently into her hands.

**Fever – Michael Bublé**

Harry followed the strange noise down the corridor to an empty classroom near where he knew the room of requirement was. He peeked in from underneath his invisibility cloak as he watched his two favourite Professors serenade each other around the empty room. He quietly slipped inside the door and leaned against the wall, smiling as Albus dipped Minerva almost to the floor, her amazing ebony hair sweeping the ground as she swept around. To them there was nothing else in the world except the two of them and as the bass rang on and the trumpets sounded, Harry could almost sense the atmosphere charging. The dance moved a little faster as they swept around the room and as the music built Albus picked her up and spun her around, spinning her around with a finger as she laughed, before the music calmed again and their pace slowed. As they got slower, they got closer and as Harry went to leave they stopped altogether as the music trailed off.

"I love you Albus Dumbledore."

"I love you Minerva McGonagall."

Harry smiled as he retreated quickly, he would sleep now that he wasn't plagued with nightmares. Holding on to the love, he had just witnessed as a beacon of hope in his personal darkness, he retreated back to his bed smiling.

**Grown Men Don't Cry – Tim McGraw**

Harry sat next to the headmistress as they farewelled everyone that they had lost on their journey to freedom. Remus and Tonks, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore. Harry tried really hard, but as he heard Teddy Lupin fussing in his grandmother's arm, he couldn't hold it back. He felt the first tear fall down his face and Minerva took his hand and squeezed it gently.

Harry looked at her, slightly shocked at the show of emotion, even now, from the usually stoic witch, only to see that she also had tears falling down her face. As they sat at the front of the crowd, the saviour of the Wizarding World and the Protector of Hogwarts, they comforted each other in the knowledge that all those people had laid down their lives for the freedom of the world, but it didn't help them feel any better.

Harry shuddered as he tried to stop himself from sobbing. Minerva leaned over.

"I don't know why they say grown men don't cry." She whispered as she indicated the room full of people, nearly all with tears in their eyes at the loss of, as Harry thought, the people that had essentially become his family.


End file.
